


How to fall for The Punisher

by trickybastard



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickybastard/pseuds/trickybastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen's inner thoughts and realisations in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to fall for The Punisher

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for the Daredevil fandom before and even longer since I've published anything for any fandoms i.e. years so apologies if this is a little askew or not perfect but I'm a little rusty and a lot in love with Kastle. Which may come across. 
> 
> Un-betaed, unedited and written very much as you see it. 
> 
> Rating due to swearing, not smut, sadly. 
> 
> Canon up to 2.12.

 

Fuck only knew how she had gotten there but as she made her way through the woods, away from Frank and the evil son of a bitch who stood up for him in court, and back towards civilisation, she knew that whatever she said about him being dead to her wasn't quite true. Ever since they met, he had managed to keep himself at the forefront of her mind in a way that no one else had done for a very long time, if ever.

She hadn't actually meant to say what she did but when he looked straight into her soul, like the colonel had said, she thought her ultimatum might stop him from doing something that would tear him up almost as much as his family's massacre. But then again, Karen Page wasn't known for her immediate good decisions. If she were, perhaps they would've never met and she wouldn't have been interviewing someone who turned out to be more of a villain than she could have ever fathomed.

No, her issue wasn't him though, however much hurt he had put Frank through. Her issue was that her brain had never made the differentiation between the man and the guy supposedly putting New York City in jeopardy. Or should that be her heart? Because how else would you explain breaking into his old family home, taking a family photo, and then overstepping the drawn out line in the hospital, way back when to get a rise out of him? Maybe it was her soul? Seeing something in him that was a reflection of her own issues and guilt? Sure, there was Catholic guilt, there was Jewish guilt, but taking a life, however justified, can still rock a person down to their foundations and if that wasn't guilt, what was?

But as she walked away, head bleeding, car smashed to pieces and definitely not viable as a method of transport, and knew the tangle of contradictions that was Frank Castle was something she wanted to unravel and when she heard the echo of the gun ring out, she was even less certain if she ever would. Which given he had been suggested as dead not even 24 hours earlier was doing bad things to her gut. Or it might be the excessive amounts of coffee she had guzzled recently and the little she had slept in the last few weeks? She wasn't sure. People trying to kill you had a tendency to throw one off.

Ellison had asked her, more than once, why she cared so much about Frank Castle? And in her heart of hearts, she knew why but for all her legal assistant/trainee journalist experience, the words that had become her living failed her. It was just something she _felt_ and those moments when they let their guards down around each other were some of the most precious she had ever had since living in Hell's Kitchen. And no amount of piousness or judgement from Matt or Foggy would change her opinion of Frank, the man, and/or The Punisher, the “villain” in this ridiculous tableau that was Life these days.

God, she was fucked and not in the good way.

 


End file.
